


Ble Fu Heddwch Yng Nghwpan Coffi

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bydysawd Arall, Bydysawd Bodau Dynol, Bydysawd Caffi Coffi, Cleif a Chysur, Cwtchio, Ffrindiau i Chariadon, Ffroteisio, Flwff, Garac Iddewig, Homoffobia, Hunanrhywio, Iddewiaeth, Llosg Hir, M/M, Other, Parmac Cydrhywiol ac Iddewig, Rhyw Genol, Rhyw Rhefrol, Salwch, ac dwi eisiau'r bois 'ma i gael rhyw dda, dwi byth yn mynd i defnyddio'r gair "mastyrbio", edrycha dwi jyst am profi gallai ysgrifennu golwgfeudd rhywiol yng Nghymraeg, hiraeth
Language: Cymraeg
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Bydysawd Caffi Coffi a Bydysawd Bodau Dynol. Ar ôl derfysg rhwng gwrthdystwyr Cardasi a'r heddlu'r Dominiwn, ymddeolodd Celas Parmac o'i waith meddygol, a dechreuodd gweithio mewn caffi coffi, yn gobeithio am byw rhan olaf ei hoes yn heddwch. Ond nid yw pethau'n droi allan fel y gobeithiwyd, a mae ei hawydd am un Elim Garac yn dodi hw mewn i fwy nag un broblem fawr...~~~~~Coffee Shop and Human AU. After the riots between Cardassian protestors and the Dominion police, Kelas Parmak retired from their medical work, and started work in a coffee shop, hoping to live the last part of their life in peace. But nothing turns out like they hoped, and their desire for one Elim Garak drops them into more than one big problem...(Google translate is your friend <3 )





	1. Chapter 1

Yng ngolau braf y hwyr-bore, fe tywynodd haul yr bore i fewn i gaffi fach yng ngilffordd fechan, yn oleuo’r cwsmeriaid a’i te a chacenau, y waliau lliw hyfen a chnau collen, a’r celf modern, lliwgar, trwy stem y peiriant coffi ac yn ôl mewn i grefachau pob gornel cysgodol. Roedd yr awel wedi’i lenwi â sain o bwyta a siarad, ffrindiau hen a chariadon newydd yn sgwrsio a chwerthin dros diodydd boeth a phanini’s ffres, yn joio eu hegwyliau bore. Rhwng eu byrddau, sim-sanodd y gweithwyr a hamfyrddau llawn cacennau a choffi neu ddefnyddau glanhau, arogl cynnes y bwyd yn cymysgu’n gyflawn âg arogl miniog hylifau glanhau a menyg finyl. Yn y cornel fe gweithiodd Celas Parmac, gweithiwr tipyn yn henach, tipyn yn tewgrwn, yn suo i’w hun wrth iddw pacio llestri ar ei hamfwrdd i gymryd i’r peiriant golchu llestru.

Doctor oedd Celas -  _ oedd  _ fel y gair penodol fama. Nid oedd hw’n ymarfer ddim mwy, nid ers y Tân, a’i fŵg a’r tafodau fflamgoch a wnaeth llosgi’r strydoedd mewn eiliadau, y bysgotfeudd a’r deiliwrfeudd yn diflannu mewn chwinciad o llwch a lludw, canlyniad o’r ymladd rhwng yr heddlu a gwrthdystwyr. Ormod o waed ag ormod o dorri cadachau a thacluso cleifiau o’i ffrindiau a glasllanciau a bu’n farw cyn eu hoes, ormod o thrais a marw ac edrych ar ei croen ei nwylo du a teimlo fel sgrechian. Fe ymddeolodd Celas pan wnaeth yr ymladd marw yn ôl i waelodion gwaelod potel  _ canar,  _ yn rhy hen a rhy flinedig i chware gemau fel y gallodd blynyddoedd yn ôl. Weithiau, yn oriau hwyr y nos, atgofiodd ar ei gwaith meddygol, a theimlodd hiraeth am beth oedd wedi bod, hiraeth am yr amseroedd pan roedd y radd geni a marw wedi’i pwyso fwy tuag at y byw, ond nid oedd hw gallu mynd yn ôl i wneud yr un fath o waith. Nid nawr, nid ar ôl  _ hynny. _

Siglodd Celas ei mhen, a dechreuodd tacluso’r bwrdd eto. Amser maith yn ôl oedd hynny nawr, dros flwyddyn neu ddwy. Nid oedd ei nwylo feddyg yn hapus aros yn lonydd ar ôl ymddeoli, felly daeth hw i weithio rhan amser fama, yng  _ Nghoffi Cardasi _ . Lle dawel oedd, ar gornel stryd cul, wedi’i guddio o brysyrdeb y lon fawr, lle ble daeth pawb, yn cynnwys Celas, i ymlacio ag anghofio tipyn o’r ddinistriad. Nid yn gyfan gwbl - nid oedd y strydoedd wedi adfer o’r rhyfela, a gall Celas weld trwy ffenestr y caffi distryw yr hen synagog a eisteddodd ar draws y ffordd, ble oedd hw’n arfer mynd ar  _ shabbat  _ pob dydd Sadwrn, a ble digwyddodd y  _ bris  _ i bob un o’r babanod Iddewig a ganed hw yn yr ardal. Clywodd trwy’i ffrindiau wnaeth yr synagogue symud rhywfaint i stryd arall, i le llai ddinistriedig, ond nid oedd Celas gallu annog ei hun i fynd y dyddiau yma. Efallai rhyw dydd…

Wnaeth y twrf cinio rhythro i fewn tua hanner dydd, ond roedd staff yr  _ Coffi Cardasi  _ yn henlawiau at hyn - nid oedd hi’n rhy wahanol i Gelas o weithio ar frys yn wardiau yr hen ysbyty. Glanhau bwrdd, creu coffi, gwenu at cwsmer digion, fwy o goffi, efallai cacen neu ddwy neu tair, paned arall o goffi… Wnaeth y fôr o bobl treio a llifo, bob wyneb yn cael ei chyfnewid ag un arall, rhai newydd a rhai sydd wedi bod, eu cegau yn gwenu a siarad a chnoi a bwyta a yfed a phopeth a wna’n eisioes yn y caffi. A phan teneuodd y twrf i llai na hanner-dwsin o bobl, taflodd Celas ei lliain i’r basged golchi yn y gornel, ac aeth hw i eistedd lawr yn stafell cefn y caffi, yn fwy na barod i gael ychydig o funudau i roi ei nhraed i fyny.

“Wedi blino’n barod, Dr Parmac?” 

Liana oedd un o’r tair llanc a weithiodd tu ôl i’r cownter, a’r unig un a oedd yn digon eofn i’w mhrofocio. Plentyn y berchennog, Oesna, oedd Liana, gydag gwallt rhydd coch a gwyneb crwn a oedd pob amser a gwen a oedd awgrymmu rhyw fath o jôc neu gynllun. Taflodd Celas olwg diflas ati trwy llen o’i blethau gwallt arian, a chwerthynodd Liana mewn ateb.

“Dwi’n hen ac yn gwichian, hogan.” grwgnachodd Celas yn hynaws. “Gadewch i mi fy ngorffwys weithiau.”

“Mae rhaid i rywyn cadw chi ar flaenau’ch traed.” Pwysodd hi ar ffram y drws a oedd yn arwain at ochr gyhoeddus y caffi. “‘Dach chi eisio i mi edrych ar ôl y cownter i chi gael eich egwyl?”

“Am ychydig o funudau, diolch.” Gorweddodd Celas ei nhraed ar y hen fwrdd isel o’i mlaen, a ymestynodd ei mhengliniau a’i mysedd traed. “Basai’n nôl mewn deg munud - dwi ddim ond angen foment.”

“Na, cymerwch hanner awr. Wedyn, gallwch chi cymryd amser i  _ fflyrtio _ a Mr Garac.”

“Mae o yma? Yn barod?” Cymerodd hi dipyn o amser i ymenydd Celas dal lan a diwedd y brawddeg. “Aros funud -  _ fflyrtio? _ ”

“Dyw hi ddim yma eto - mae o’n troi lan tua’r amser hyn, nad yw?”

“Ynddi.”  

“Wel, ‘na ni.” 

“Mae o’n dod i  _ siarad _ , diawl, nid  _ fflyrtio _ . Yn wir...”

“Fflyrtio yw hi i llygaid fi. Nid oes neb arall yn y lle ‘ma mor brwdfrydig pan maent yn siarad i chi.”

“Mae hynny jyst y ffordd mae o’n siarad. Mae o’n siarad fel na i bawb, os welwch.”

“Wel, os ‘dach chi eisiau fod yn ddall…” Gwenodd Liana arnw, a throiodd tuag at y caffi eto. “Bai’n gweiddi pan mae Mr Garak yn dod, ie?”

“Does dim rhaid-”

Caeodd y drws tu ôl iddi gyda  _ chwep  _ dawel, yn gadael Celas i’w hunan yn yr ystafell gefn. Gyda ebychiad, suddodd Celas yn fwy mewn i’r hen gadair feddal, yn troelli un o’i blethau arian. Ers i Liana cwrdd a Elim Garac, ni ostyngodd hi’r syniad dylai Elim a fo bod mewn rhyw fath o berthynas, a nid oedd hi am adael y peth gostwng am un funud. Bendith ar ei chalon diniwed, yn wir… Ffrindiau oedden nhw, ffrindiau yn unig. Ffrindiau agos, i fod yn fwy eglur, efallai ffrindiau-agos-gyda-hanes-gas neu ffrindiau-a-wnaeth-byw-trwy-trychineb-a-nawr-yn-methu-gadael-ei-gilydd. Ond roedd na ormod o bwysau emosiynol rhyngddynt i fod yn agosach, hanes du Elim er enghraifft, er bod weithiau, weithiau gwelodd Celas rhyw fymryn, rhyw golau yn llygaid Elim, neu cyffyrddiad un eiliad rhy hir…

Rhwbiodd ei mhen â gledr ei law, wrth ebychu eto. Na, meddyliau ffol oedd hynny, meddyliau o ymenydd unig a llesgol. Weithiau roedd Celas yn gweddio am allanfa i’w nheimladau a’i nychmygau gwirion - yn wir, Elim Garac! Na all ei hymenydd dewis unrhyw un arall? - ond ni daeth unrhyw lles iddw. Siglodd ei mhen eto, ac ymestynodd ei freichiau, dros ei mhen, yn teimlo’i hysgwyddau ymestyn ac ymlacio, yn teimlo ei hoedran yn llawn wrth iddw symud. Oedd o’n rhy hen ac rhy gall i fod yn meddwl am bethau wirion fel fflyrtio a chariad. Oeddwn nhw’n ffrindiau, ffrindiau a oedd yn yfed coffi a bwyta cacenau a cecru dros llyfrau a ffilmiau a weithiau dal dwylo, a roedd Celas yn hapus gydag hynny. 

Yn  _ wir _ .

Dim ond munud aeth heibio cyn i ddrws y caffi agor gyda tincial o glychau, ac adnabyddodd Celas swn draed Elim ar unwaith. Ni chododd o’i nghadair - nid oedd hw’n  mor wirionol amdano eto, diolch i Dd-w - ond eisteddodd lan, a gwrandawodd am amser dda i wneud ei mynedfa.

“Bore da, Mr Garac!” clywodd Celas Liana’n dweud yn ei llais cwsmer. “Diwrnod braf heddiw, ynti?”

“Yndyw,” dwedodd Elim mewn ateb, ac roedd Celas bron gallu clywed ei wên moesgar yn ei lais. “A ydych chi wedi bod i strydoedd Torr heddiw?”

“Naddo - wedi bod yn gweithio trwy’r bore. Mae ‘na marchnad yna heddiw a fori, ie?”

“Yn wir. Es i yn gynharach - mae nwyddau’r masnachwyr yn mor diddorol heddiw... Ond ormod o bobl y prynawn ma, credaf.”

“Felly ddoethech chi yma?”

“Felly ddos i yma!” Chwerthynodd y ddwy ar eu jôc. “Beth bynnag - ga i... goffi hanner-hufen, toes cilgant, a… chacen sinsir, os gwelwch yn dda?”

“Dim problem.” Daeth swn o defnyddio offer coginio, a hisian o’r peiriant coffi wrth i Liana creu’r archeb. “Mae’r cacen sinsir yn dda - wnaeth Celas creu hi’r bore ‘ma. Un o'i hoff cacennau.”

“Yn wir?” Newidodd llais Elim i un fwy siriol. “A yw hw’n dal i weithio pnawn ‘ma?”

“Ynddi - ar egwyl ar y funud.” Oedd na oediad bach wrth i Liana ceisio darganfod cyllell. “Oedd o’n aros i chi ddod, i siarad a chdi.”

“Yn wir?” Roedd Elim yn swnio’n meddylgar, a theimlodd Celas fel y gall hw chwipio pen Liana â gadach drewllyd. “Wel, dylai ddim cadw hw’n aros - gallwch chi ddweud iddw fy mod i yma?”

Roedd Liana bron yn dawnsio wrth iddi sgipio i fewn i’r ystafell gefn a wen gwbl dieuog ar ei gwyneb. Gormesodd Celas y dymyniad i arwyddo ystym anfoesgar ati, ac yn lle cerddodd allan i’r caffi gyda gymaint o’i urddas a oedd ar ôl. Eisteddod hamfwrdd gyda archeb Elim ar ochr y cownter, hefyd gyda paned ychwanegol o goffi, wedi’i greu fel yr oedd Celas yn ei hoffi - ymddiheuriad Liana, nid oedd Celas gallu fod yn ddig â hi am hir. Yn codi’r hamfwrdd, aeth at y fwrdd wnaeth Elim ei hawlio, yn nghornel y caffi ble gallwch edrych dros yr ystafell i gyd. Er roedd y gornel yn eithaf gysgodol, a wnaeth cuddliwio croen olewydd y dyn, tywynodd gwen a llygaid glas Elim fel golau’r haul, a nid oedd Celas gallu atal ei hun o gwenu’n gynnes yn ôl.

“Aros i fi, Celas?” gofynodd Elim yn gwbl diniwed, a rholiodd Celas ei llygaid tuag at y nef.

“Weithiau, dylai Liana cadw ei cheg ar gau.” grwgnachodd, a gwenodd Elim arnw fel gath llawn hyfen. “Paid di meiddio dweud unrhywbeth.”

“Dwi ddim yn mynd i dweud gair amdani.” chwerthodd Elim. “Diwrnod hir?”

“Fel nad allwch credu. Ond wnes i orffen y llyfr awgrymot ti.”

“Ah! Beth oeddet ti’n meddwl?”

“Heblaw bod y brif gymeriad yn tipyn o ffŵl?”

“Oedd o ddim  _ mor  _ wael a hynny…”

“Yr oedd! A dyma pham…” 


	2. Chapter 2

Wnaeth diwedd y dydd gweld Celas yn cerdded i’w nghatref o’r caffi, traed blinedig a ddylyfau wedi’i hanner-atal tu ôl cefn ei nwylo. Troediodd allan o’i esgidiau a’i gwisg gwaith ac i mewn i’w sliperi a’i mhyjamas bron mor gynted a wnaeth cyrraedd adref, a chrwydrodd o gwmpas ei fflat, yn edrych am dê a rhywbeth i fwyta. Nid oedd ei fflat yn beth fawr - wnaeth dŷ fawr ei nheulu losgi amser maeth yn ôl - ond oedd hi’n iawn i hw, i gyd ar un llawr a phopeth yn agos felly nid oedd rhaid iddw cerdded am hir, sef lloches i’w ngymalau arthritaidd. Wrth wneud ei ffordd i’r cegin, tueddodd trwy’r lolfa i cynnal y radio, felly fe chwareuwyd rhyw fath o gerddoriaeth cefndirol wrth iddw hw mynd i fewn i’r cegin, a ddechrau llenwi’r tegell a ddŵr ar gyfer tê.

_“Doed a ddêl, y melys fêl, sy'n golchi y gofidion gyda gwen…”_

Ah, un o’i hoff ganeuon. Suodd i’r gân wrth iddw greu paned a dewis bisgedi o’r tin ar gefn y cownter, ei ngluniau yn siglo i un ffordd a’r llall, i guriad araf llais dwfn y cantor. Dylai cael bourboniaid neu cacenau jaffa heddiw? Oediodd am sbell wirth iddo dewis. Oedd y bourboniaid yn llai anniben os oedd yn darllen wrth bwyta, ond os oedd hw’n cymeryd bath yn lle… Oedd hw eisiau bath? Nawr oedd yna’n holiad - i feddwl amdani, pryd oedd y bath olaf a gafodd? Mor ganolbwyntiedig oedd hw ar ei meddyliau a’i nhê, ni welodd y neges tecst ar ei ffôn tan iddw symud y hamfwrdd a’i nhe i’r ymolchfa i redeg ei math. Yn gloi, fe dadwisgodd ei dillad gwaith, a ddechraeodd rhedeg y bath a chymerodd lan un ochr o’r ymochfa. Y bath oedd un o hoff lefydd Celas - oedd na digon o le, oedd o’n cyfforddus, a roedd na lifft i helpu hw mynd i fewn ac allan ohoni. Ar draws ochr y bath roedd silff cul, ble gorffwysodd sawl gynnyrch bath, o hwyaid melyn i bomiau bath i bob math o eitem aroglus a llachar. Roedd y rhan fwyaf ohonynt yn anrhegion o ferched y caffi, ond caiff rhai eu prynu gan Celas, ac roedd ganddw lygaid ar bom bath a wnaeth prynu a oedd hw am ddefnyddio y tro yma wrth iddw plygu drosodd a chynnal y tapiau i lenwi’r bath â dŵr poeth.

Wrth i’r bath llenwi, agorodd ei ffôn a bron bu chwerthin at y neges a ddarllenodd:

_Al Lewis ar Radio Cymru - yn gwneud fi meddwl amdanyt ti. A ydyt ti dal gyda’r blas sothach mewn cerddoriaeth neu ydwyf i wedi newid dy meddwl? -EG_

_Dat ti’n hoffi Al Lewis,_ tecstiodd Celas yn ôl, hen wen wyrgam ar ei ngwyneb a theimlad gynnes yn ei mol. _Paid geisio am gwffiad, y diawl. -CP_

Daeth yr ateb bron ar unwaith. _Yr unig cantor sy’n dda yn eich hoff cantoron. Pwy oeddet ti’n gwrando ar tipyn yn ôl - yr un a oedd yn swnio fel oedd o‘n ceisio ymuno a gôr y gwylanod? -EC_

_Nid ydwyf yn gwybod pwy ‘dat ti’n ‘mlaen am, a ni hoffwn gwybod. Does dim yn bod â fy newis yng ngherddoriaith, diolch yn fawr. -CP_

Dirgrynodd ei ffôn eto, ateb newydd yn fflachio ar y sgrin, ond anwybyddodd Celas hi am funud, a chanolbwyntiodd ar ei math am funud, yn troi’r tapiau i ffwrdd ac ymlaen a ffwdani a lefel a thymheredd y dŵr. Erbyn munud neu dwy, gorffenodd ei ffwdanu a’r dŵr gyda ebychiad bodlon, a troiodd i godi bom bath i daflu i fewn. Cyn gynted a thasgodd hw’r pelen lliwgar i fewn i’r ddŵr boeth, trawsffurfiodd y ddŵr mewn i enfys o las a phorffor, a thywynodd pelydriad arian hyd yn oed o ddyfnau tywyllaf yr hylif glas canol nos. Sisiadodd tipyn wrth iddw profi’r ddŵr a’i mysedd traed, ond nid oedd hi’n rhy boeth, ac yn hapus sefydlodd Celas ei hun ar ei godwr bath, a mewn gwthiad botwm yr oedd yn suddo i fewn i’r tywyllwch cysurus. Gorweddodd am dipyn, llygaid ar gau, yn llaes ac yn llac, yn arnofio o fewn fôr o gynhesrwydd a phersawr o gederwydden a mintys poeth, y sŵn o’r radio yn llifo i fewn o’r lolfa trwy’r drws agored, yn araf araf yn gadael i bob poen pylu i ffwrdd i fewn i dywyllwch y ddŵr.

Pan edrychodd at ei ffôn eto, roedd dwy neges newydd o Elim;

_Mae na rhywbeth yn bod a hoffi rhywyn sy’n swnio fel adar sotach. Ni allaf feddwl am unrhywbeth waelaf na glywed y gantor yna, yn wir. -EG_

Ac wedyn, pum munud yn hwyrach:

_Dwi ‘di ffeindio rhywbeth gwaethaf na’r cantor - mae Efec Temet am fod ar y radio mewn munud neu ddwy. Dwi barod ‘di clywed gormod o’i lais yn y swyddfa. -EG_

Ochnediodd Celas, a suddodd tipyn fwy i fewn i’r ddŵr. Efec Temet oedd un o gynghorydd yr ardal, fel yr oedd Elim, a ni wyddodd Celas unrhyw un yn ei ngylch o ffrindiau a oedd yn ei hoffi. Cas, annatblygedig a gyda llais a ddiferodd fwy o lysna na cheg ci, Temet oedd y llais “gwrth-gywirdeb gwleidyddol”, a charodd cyhoeddusrwydd a fod yn boen yn y ben ôl i bawb a oedd yn ceisio trwsio problemau cymdeithasol yr ardal. Am ryw rheswm, roedd y gwasg yn ei garu, yn ewynnu i’w danedd gefn i’w gyfwelio a rhoi llwyfan i’w barnau haerllyg. Oedd Elim yn gobeithio am gyfle i ddangos faint mor haerllyg yr oedd y gynghorydd, ond roedd gen Celas drwgdybiaeth bysai pobl dal yn pleidleisio amdano, hyd yn oed os wnaeth o dorri’r gyfraith mewn rhyw ffordd.

_Ych-a-fi_ , tecstiodd Celas yn ôl, yn tynnu gwyneb. _Basai’n troi o bant, ond nad wyf am gadael y bath i wneud hi._

_Siomedig,_ daeth yr ateb gloi. _Ond i fod yn honest dylem ni wrando i glywed pa rwtch sy’n dod allan o’i geg y tro yma. Gawn ni gwrando gydai’n gilydd, ie?_

Cymerodd Celas llymaid o’i te, a chanolbwyntiodd ar sain y radio. Nid oedd Temet wedi dechrau ei ran eto - ond oedd Celas gallu clywed yr gân agoriadol y rhaglen newyddion, a felly setlodd Celas yn ôl yn y ddŵr a’i te ai mhisgedi, yn troi’r tap ymlaen a’i nhroed i wneud y bath tipyn yn boethach wrth iddw aros. Teimlodd fel oedd y ddarlledwr yn cymryd ei hamser yn darllen allan y newyddion heddiw - pris stociau i lawr 0.1% dros y bwrdd, gwerth y punt i lawr hefyd, _ych_ , wedyn cystadleuaeth am gar a fydd yn gwerthu eich rhif ffôn i hysbysebwyr i’ch poeni bob adeg o’r nos, dim _diolch_ , rhywbeth am rywyn enwog nad oedd Celas yn ei adnabod, _dewch ymlaen…_

“...ac yn olaf, mae agoriad ffilm yn Nhre Cardasi wedi achosi tipyn o ffwdan yn cymuned, gyda cyhyddiadau o anfoesdeb. Mae’r film newydd, _Balchder,_ yn dilyn grwp o pobl hoyw wrth iddynt codi arian am achos y glowyr Cymraeg…”

Hmm. Agorodd Celas y porwr wê ar ei ffôn wrth i’r ddarlledwr siarad amdani, a darllenodd rhai o adolygiadau amdani. ‘Cywirdeb gwleidyddol dros ben llestri’, ‘Pasg pedachwyr’, ‘Hoyw ac hyfryd’... odd o’n swnio’n ffilm berffaith iddw hw. 

_Wedi darganfod beth dwi am weld ar fy niwrnod rhydd wythnos yma_ , tecstiodd at Elim, a derbynwyd gwenoglyn mewn ateb.

“...dim ffilm fel hyn.” parhaeodd y ddarlledwr ar y radio. “Dyma gynghorydd Efec Temet i siarad a ni am pam mae o yn erbyn y ffilm yn dod i’r sinemau Cardasaidd.”

“Nid ydym eisiau ddod a ffilmiau anfoesgar i fewn i’n cymuned.” Roedd hyd yn oed sain o llais Temet yn bron digon i Gelas rholio ei llygaid a boddi ei nghlystiau o dan ddŵr y bath. “Nid oes gennym ni broblem â phobl hoyw yn ein cymuned, ond mae gennym ni bobl ifanc argraffiadwy sy’n ymweld â’r sinemau. A yw neges y ffilm hon yn rhywbeth a hoffem ni basio i’n plant?”

_Nag oedd o yr un a wnaeth ceisio hanneri cronfa arian ein hysgolion?_ tecstiodd Celas, yn siglo ei mhen.

_Nid yw Efec Temet yn enwog am ei onestrwydd,_ dywedodd Elim mewn ateb.

“Gall unrhyw un sydd eisiau gweld y ffilm mynd tu fas i’r ardal.” parhaodd Temet i siarad yn ei lais seimllyd. “Byddaf yn gwrthdystio presenoldeb y ffilm hon yn ein ardal, a ni fyddai’n hapus tan bydd ein sinemau yn gwrthod dangos y ffilm. Byddaf hefyd yn codi’r mater hon a’r cynghor i gyd, felly ni byddwn yn weld y fath o fater anfoesgar hon yn ein ardal.” 

“...A hynny oedd Cynghorydd Efec Temet. Ond nid yw pawb yn cytuno, dyma gwrthdystiwr…”

Dirgryniad o’i ffôn - Elim eto. _Dwi’n edrych ymlaen i’r cyfarfod hynny._

_Fel y fydd o yn wir yn codi’r fater a’r cyngor,_ atebodd Celas. _‘Da ni ddwy yn gwybod mae o ddim ond yn creu ffwdan oherwydd y pleidleisiau sy’n dod lan mewn mis neu ddwy._

_Os mae o ddim yn codi’r fater, byddaf i yn. -EG_

_Ceisio dechrau trwbwl, Elim? - CP_

_Nid fi wnaeth dechrau hi. Nid fy mai i yw hi bod Temet yn dweud pethau nid yw’n feddwl. -EG_

_Ti’n gwbl eofn. -CP_

_A hoffet ti bod yn eofn gyda fi? -EG_

_Be ti’n meddwl? -CP_

_Os dwi am galw Temet allan am y ffilm, mae rhaid i mi wylio’r ffilm. A hoffet ti ddod ar dêt fach i’r sinema draw yn y dre nesa? -EG_

Dêt? Blinciodd Celas at sgrin ei ffôn. Oedd o ddim yn meddwl dêt rhamantus, difrifol,   _iawn_ , naddo? 

Rhoddodd Celas ei ffôn i un ochr, a boddodd ei mhen o dan ddŵr y bath, ei nghalon yn curo fel traed tarw. _Dalia dy ymennydd_ , dywedodd wrth ei hun. _Mae’n debyg ddim ond gwall ei dafod oedd_. Ond dal, teimlodd hw y glöynau byw yn ei mol, yn gwibian o gwmpas, a’r ysgafndeb o’i mhen wrth iddo siglo allan ei ngwallt hir yn y ddŵr, yr wen ar ei ngwefusau ddim yn rhy bell o’r ceinciau curliog. _Dwi fel llanc eto,_ feddyliodd wrth iddw patio o gwmpas am y siampŵ. Nad oedd Celas yn rhy hen am y ffantasïau yma? Rhy hen i fod mor gyffroes amdan un air, am un ddyn? Rhwbiodd Celas ei ngwallt tan daeth trochion o’r sebon. Na, dêt fel ffrindiau oedd Elim yn meddwl, oedd Celas yn siwr. Roedd unrhywbeth arall yn annhebygol, yn enwedig wrth meddwl am eu hanes…

Boddodd ei mhen eto, a wnaeth y rym tasgu dŵr y bath dros ochrau’r twb. Gwell pedio meddwl am eu hanes. Roedd Celas wedi maddau Elim, a roedd Elim yn ceisio gwneud yn well, felly roedd ddim rheswm i feddwl am feth digwyddodd amser maeth yn ôl. Patiodd o gwmpas am rywbeth i sychu ei nwylo â, cyn pigo ei ffôn i fyny i decstio.

_Ie,_ tecstiodd yn ôl. _Basai’n hoffi yna. -CP_

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Efallai wnaeth y deimlad o gynnwrf dda a ddrwg dangos yn ei gamau, neu efallai roedd pawb yn glirweledol, ond pan doeth Celas i fewn ar y bws i’r  _ Caffi Cardasi  _ y bore nesaf i helpu cydosod y caffi am dydd newydd o weithio, roedd bron pob weithiwr yn gwybod roedd Rhywbeth Wedi Digwydd y noson gynt. Ni wnaethont dweud unrhywbeth, ond roedd Celas gallu gweld y cipolygion difyrriedig, y gwenau ymlaciedig a’r yr awel bron siriol. Liana oedd yr unig un a wnaeth ofyn, gyda fflachiad eofn yn ei llygaid laswyrdd wrth iddi ofyn yn diniwed amdano’i hwyliau dda. Wrth gwrs, wrth i Gelas sôn am y gwahoddiad o Elim, roedd Liana arnw fel chwip, yn gofyn cymaint o holiadau i Gelas dechrau difaru dweud unrhywbeth iddi.

“Yn wir,” fe dywedodd, with iddynt dadbacio hamfyrddau o diodydd pop i’w werthu. “Ni allaf deall eich diddordeb yn hyn.”

“Be?” atebodd Liana yn diniwed, wrth iddi drefnu pentwr o ganiau cola. “Na allai gael diddordeb yng ngweithgareddau fy nghynrychiolwyr gwleidyddol?”

“Ha  _ ha.  _ Ysmala.”

“Mae’n wir! Y ffaith bod hi’n gweithgaredd rhamantus sy’n cynnwys chi yn gwbl cyd-digwyddiadol.”

“ _ Rhamantus? _ Liana, nid ydwyf yn mynd ar  _ ddêt _ â E- Chynghorwr Garac.”

“Mae o’n  _ swnio  _ fel dêt.”

“Mae eich dychymyg yn rhedeg i ffwrdd â chi. Rydan ni jyst yn mynd i weld ffilm bach, ac efallai bwyta tamaid ar ôl.” Arolygodd Celas y hamfwrdd o poteli yn ei nwylo. “A oedd Oesna eisiau potel o de iasog y bore ma?”

“Oedd. Ond paid newid y pwnc - mae rhaid i chi cydnabod bod hi’n eithaf rhamantus.” Pwysodd Liana yn ôl ar y cownter, ar ei penelinoedd. “Ystafell dywyll, cerddoriaeth atmosfferig, yn rhannu bwyd a’ch dwylo yn arffedau eich gilydd-”

“Dwi’n saith-ar-drigain, nid saith-ar-ugain,” Dododd Celas ei hamfwrdd o boteli ar y cownter gyda fwy o rym nag oedd angen. “Bydd ein dwylo yn aros yn arffedau ein hun, diolch yn  _ fawr. _ ”

" Iawn, iawn...” Daliodd Liana ei dwylo i fyny mewn ffug-ildiad, ac aeth i olchi ei dwylo. “Be ydych chi am wisgo?”

“Pam mae hynny’n bwysig?”

“Os ‘dach chi’n mynd ar  _ ddêt _ …”

" Dwi ddim yn mynd ar  _ ddêt. _ ” Nid oedd y blastig o gwmpas y poteli eisiau rhwygo’n hawdd rhwng ei nwylo, a gyda ochneidiad chwiliodd Celas am y siswrn. “Dwi jyst yn mynd i wisgo beth dwi arfer yn gwisgo - jîns, esgidiau gref, siwmper…”

“Siwmper? Diawl, nad oes gennych chi unrhyw beth neisach?”

“Mae fy siwmperi i yn digon neis!”

“Ynddi, ond nid ar ddêt, Doctor Parmac. Asha-” Trodd Liana i’r ferch arall a oedd yn dod allan o’r ystafell gefn. “Asha, nad wyf yn iawn?”

Asha oedd un or merchaid arall a oedd yn gweithio’n rhan amser yn y caffi. Yn myfyrgar ei natur, nid oedd hi’n anghyffredin i’w gweld ar ei hegwyliau wedi’i chwtchio mewn i’r gadair feddal yn yr ystafell egwyl, llyfr ar ei glun crwn, a’i thrwyn moddfedd i ffwrdd o’r tudalenau. Roedd Liana barod wedi’i mabwysiadu fel chwaer newydd, a phan nad oeddent yn cecru’n chwareus am hyn neu’r llall, oeddent yn gweithio fel dwy rhan o rhyw beiriant gytbwys, yn gweithio ym mlaen y caffi fel nad oeddent byth heb gweithio ynddi.

“Dwi’n cytuno â Chelas,” dwedodd Asha, heb edrych i fyny o’i phlât o frechdanau. “Mae siwmperi yn gwbl iawn i wisgo ar ddêt.”

“Ah!” Pwtiodd Liana ei sbatwla yng nghyfeiriad Asha. “Felly ‘dat ti  _ yn  _ cytuno bod Dr Parmac yn mynd ar ddêt!”

" Wel...”

“Dwi’n mynd i fynd a’r te hon i Oasna.” ymyrrydodd Celas yn gadarn, yn cymryd y potel  yn nwy law. “Dwi’n mynd i wisgo siwmper a jîns i fynd i’r sinema gyda fy  _ ffrind _ . Gallwch chi ymladd amdan hyn  _ heb fi.” _

R oedd Oesna wedi’i sefydlu’n gyfforddus yng nghornel dawel o’r caffi, ei gwallt goch, curliog a’i frychnau wedi’i goleuo gan sgrin llachar ei gliniadur. Oedd Celas yn gwybod roedd Oesna yn pia’r swyddfa fach yn nghefn y caffi, ond nid oedd hw byth wedi’i gweld ynddi – yn lle, roedd Oesna yn hoffi eistedd allan gyda chwsmeriad, at fwrdd a ddylai ei enwi ‘Bwrdd Oesna – Paid Cyffwrdd’. Ni eisteddod hi yna i siarad â chwsmeriaid (roedd bron neb yn ei hadnabod hi fel y berchennog, fel yr oedd), ond i gweithio’n dawel wrth eu hymyl. Rhoddodd Celas y tê wrth ymyl ei phenelin, a chafodd ei mendithio âg un o wenau cynnes Oesna.

" Diolch, Celas.” fe ddwedodd, yn tynnu ei chlystffonau o’i phen. “A yw’r merchaid yn rhoi cwffiad i chi?”

“Fel mae pob berson ifanc yn,” atebodd Celas, yn chwerthin tipyn. “Basai’n poeni os nad oeddent yn lidus weithiau.”

" Cytunaf, ie. Beth yw’r pwnc heddiw? Nid ffraeo am y band pop na eto, yw nhw?”

“Naddo – amdana i oeddent yn ffraeo.” Rhoddodd Celas ei mhwysau ar un coes.  “Wnaeth Elim ofyn imi ddod efo o i weld y ffilm newydd –  _ Balchder,  _ a ydych wedi clywed amdano?”

" Ydyw – dwi’n mynd i weld o â Thales ac Emed y penwythnos hon.”

“Wel, mae’r ddwy merchaid yn ffraeo amdan beth ddylai wisgo i weld y sinema, a mae’r ddwy ohonynt yn ymroddus i’r syniad fy mod i’n mynd ar ddêt gydag Elim.”

“Ah, dwi’n deall.” Siglodd Oesna ei phen, a chymerodd llymaid o’i thê. “Wedi’i aflonyddu â weld cariad ym mhobman, ie?”

“Ie. Mae’n neis eu gweld nhw’n mor awyddgar, yn enwedig yn yr amser hon, ond weithiau mae hi’n... ormod.”

“Mmm. Chi eisio fi dweud rhywbeth iddynt?”

“Na, mae’n iawn. Chwarae oeddynt.”

“Paid oedio gofyn os mae nhw’n dechrau eto, ie?” Trodd Oesna yn ôl at ei gliniadur. “‘Dach chi’n gwybod os basa Liana yn cael ei ffordd, basa hi’n anfon chi i’r sinema mewn dim byd mwy wylaidd na’ch trôns.”

Aeth Celas yn ôl i’r cownter, a mewn ychydig o funudau, agorodd y caffi a llifodd y cwsmeriaid i fewn, a fe cwympodd Celas yn haws i fewn i’r symudiadau cyfarwydd. Wnaeth Elim ddod i’r caffi yn gynharaf heddiw, wrth i’r frys cinio llenwi’r caffi â phobl o bob rhan o’r gymodogaeth yn edrych am bwyd, felly nid oedd Celas gallu cymryd ei hegwyl i siarad â fel a hoffodd. Ond roddodd Elim les i’w hymddiheuriadau ataladwy, a eisteddodd yn ei gadair arferol, yn sipian ei de yn araf bach wrth iddo gwylio’r pobl o gwmpas y caffi. Teimlodd Celas ei lygaid arnw hw weithiau, wrth iddw cecru a jôcian â chwmeriaid, a chreu archebion ar archebion o goffïau a chacennau a chiabattau, ond nid edrychau diamynedd oeddynt, ac wnaeth Elim ei nghwrdd â gwen gwbl croesawdwy wrth iddynt (o’r diwedd) darganfod deg munud i eistedd lawr â phaned o de.

“Prysur?” ofynodd Elim yn diniwed, ei lygaid glas yn disgleirio dros ochr ei gwpan. Rholiodd Celas ei llygaid.

“Fel nad oeddet ti gallu gweld.” fe atebodd, yn hanner jôcian. Fe wenodd Elim atw, a fe wthiodd un o’i blatiau ato, ble eisteddodd darn bach o gacen frowngoch.

“Bwyta di hon. Dat ti’n angen hi fwy na fi.”

“Ond wnaethot ti prynu hynny i di dy hun!”

“Dwi di cael darn yn barod, paid phoeni. Dat ti’n edrych fel dat ti bron yn mynd i gwympo.” Gwenodd Elim yn hunanfoddhaol. “A beth digwyddodd i’r ‘mae’r cwsmer bob amser yn iawn’?” 

“Marwodd y dywediad hynny tua deg mlwyddyn yn ôl.” Siglodd Celas ei mhen, ond lusgodd y cacen tuag at ei hun, a chymerodd tamaid fach i fodloni Elim. “Ah! Fy nghacen sinsir!”

“Un o dy hoff cacennau, os cofia i’n iawn.” Yn hapus roedd Celas gyda digon i fwyta, trodd Elim yn ôl at ei de. “Dat ti’n gweithio trwy’r dydd heddiw, ie?”

“Ydyw - wedyn hanner dydd yfori ac wedyn dim byd tan Dydd Mercher nesaf.” Bwytodd Celas tamaid mwy o’r gacen - oedd hi  _ wir  _ yn dda. “Mae’n rhaid i ni ddewis pryd rydym ni yn mynd i weld  _ Balchder  _ hefyd, cofia.”

“Dwi’n cofio. Pa bryd sy’n well i di?”

“Wel, fel dywedais, dwi’n rhydd tan Dydd Mercher, heblaw bore fory.”

“Ni allai wneud pnawn fori na ran fwyaf o Dydd Sadwrn oherwydd  _ shabbat _ -”

“ _ Shabbat? _ ” Bron gollyngodd Celas y gacen. “O’n i ddim yn gwybod oeddet ti’n Iddewig hefyd.”

“Ydyw, dychwelwr ydwyf.” Edrychodd arnw a’i lygaid glas, llymion, chwilfrydig. “Tithau hefyd?”

Edrychodd Celas i ffwrdd, yn anghyfforddus â thröad y sgwrs. “Nid cymaint, nid yn un ymarferol.” fe atebodd, yn dawel. Gwyliodd Elim hw am ychydig o eiliadau eto, cyn amneidio yn araf a phwyso yn ôl yn ei gadair.

" Wel, os ni allem cwrdd yfory, na oriau golau Dydd Sadwrn, beth am nos Sadwrn? Nid yw’r bysiau yn rhedeg ar Dydd Sul, a fydd yn broblem i ti oherwydd nad ydych yn gyrru-”

“Fydd.”

“-a ni allaf i gwneud unrhyw beth heblaw ar y penwythnos. Bydd y bwytai neis ar agor wedyn, hefyd.”

“Gallem fynd i’r bwyty na dat ti’n hoffi -  _ Cegin Creôl Sisco,  _ ie?” 

“Ie, y gallem. Felly, bydd nos Sadwrn yn gweithio am ein dêt fach ni?”

Dyna’r air eto.  _ Dêt.  _ Dychlamodd torf o löynnod byw trwy ei stumog, a chyddiodd ei nghochiad tu ôl i gegaid arall o gacen.  _ Nid dêt rhamantus yw hun,  _ ceisiodd dweud i’w hun, ond nid oedd ei nghorff am wrando, yn lle yn gwthio hormonau a theimladau i garlamu o fewn ei ngwaed. Yn wir, oedd o’n rhy  _ hen  _ i ddelio â’r cocktel o deimladau llanc hon! Dylai hw gofyn, gofyn os rhywbeth rhamantus oedd hyn neu ddim, bod yn  _ siwr _ , ac wedyn efallai basai ei ngalon a’i ymenydd atal eu gemau wirion a gad iddw  _ feddwl _ , iddw byw heb  _ ffantasi  _ o gariad a na all fod… neu iddw gwybod am efallai siawns am gariad, siawns a oedd yn ei nghyffroi a’i hofni yn rhannau unfaint, ac nid oedd hw gallu tawelu’r gobaith yn ei henaid, oedd rhaid iddw ofyn, oedd  _ rhaid…  _

“Bydd Dydd Sadwrn yn iawn.” fe dywedodd yn lle. Gwenodd Elim arnw, yn siriol ac yn gynnes, ac amneidiodd ei ben.

“Dydd Sadwrn, te. Nawr, beth ydyt ti'n meddwl am y ddrama newydd i amgylchu'r Senedd...”


End file.
